Warm Butter and Pumpkin Juice
by suchihaluver
Summary: Draco absolutely despises Harry... or does he? But after a chance encounter by the Room of Requirements, Draco questions everything as he plunges into something he wasn't prepared to experience. DRACO/HARRY! LEMON


**DracoxHarry**

Draco walked gracefully through the common room, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he walked. He heard Crabbe and Goyle shuffle up behind him, muttering things to each other and laughing loudly. Draco rolled his eyes. He sometimes wondered why he dealt with either one of them. But then he would remember his father and the dark lord and he would immediately brush the thoughts away, afraid the dark lord himself would here his thoughts.

The door swung open, the hallways of the cold dungeon stretching out before the three sixth year boys. As usual, Crabbe stumbled over the threshold and Goyle slapped him on the back, emitting an obnoxious laugh that reverberated off the damp walls. The blonde let out a loud sigh, signaling that the dopes should shut up and behave before he pulled out his wand, which he had done on several occasions. The two large boys had learned quickly not to mess with Draco when he was in one of his moods.

When the three friends reached the Great Hall, Draco walked quickly, trying to find a seat where he could be away from the two others. He quickly found and walked towards it, slipping in between Blaise and Pansy. Zabini turned to him when he sat down and gave him a small nod before returning sleepily to his toast. Malfoy chuckled; Blaise was never a morning person. The blonde felt a pull on his arm and he snapped his head to the other side. Pansy smiled brightly up at him, holding his arm tightly against her chest. His stomach gurgled, disgusted, as he looked at the girl with annoyance.

"You slept late today, Draco." If the girl's constant clinging wasn't enough to drive anyone insane, her high pitched voice would most definitely do the job. Draco tried to pull his arm free, but she only tightened her grip, batting her non-existent eyelashes at him. _Okay, _the blonde admitted in his head, _that's kinda amusing. _Draco continued to laugh in his head as Pansy repeatedly fluttered her eyelashes.

Suddenly a deep, baritone chuckled floated toward the Slytherin table, causing the blonde to freeze and slowly turn his head. His eyes slipped into a glare as they landed on the raven haired Gryffindor chuckling and look square at him. Malfoy quickly pushed Pansy away, getting a squeak as a response, and turned to grab a piece of toast. Because he was so flustered, the blonde's movements were jerky and as he pulled his hand back, it knocked into a goblet of pumpkin juice, which in turn, tipped and spilt right down the front of Draco's robes.

The Slytherin mumbled a string of curses under his breath as he searched in his bag for his wand to clean himself up. He slid his hand to the bottom of the bag, sweeping it under his books and quills, searching for the familiar feel of smooth wooden run under his fingertips. After a few minutes of this the blonde sighed and drew his hand out empty. He was painfully aware of the continuous laughs coming from the Gryffindor table and took several calming breaths before getting up as gracefully as he could to go retrieve his wand.

_Thank God it's Saturday. _Draco thought as he walked down the stairs to the dungeons. True, he was planning on spending a few hours in the library after breakfast, but after giving Potter two reasons to laugh at him he preferred to stay hidden for some time. After grabbing his wand and changing his robes, Draco walked up into the entry hall, looking around for raven hair and green eyes. When his eyes caught no such description, the blonde walked up the stairs to the first floor. He sighed as he walked leisurely down the halls.

The sun had come out and the temperature had to be in the high seventies. The students were in a frenzy considering it was the first warm day of the year. The lawn outside was covered in students lying on blankets and catching a swim before the cold weather returned. This worked well for Draco cause he didn't have to worry about being caught or seen. When he reached the seventh floor corridor he was aware of footsteps following behind him. He tensed as he continued his lazy walk down the hallway and his fingers closed tightly around his wand.

Halfway down the hallway a door appeared and Draco's eyes widened. He had purposely kept his mind blank as he walked past that particular stretch of wall. Which meant that the door had appeared for whoever was following him. The blonde narrowed his eyes as he stopped walking, two feet in front of the newly appeared door. He slowly turned and continued to glare.

"Potter," Draco said coolly as he was still turning. The smug Gryffindor stood almost six feet away, a smirk planted on his lips and his body lax.

"Malfoy." Potter's head tipped to the side and he gazed thoughtfully towards the blonde, as if he was trying to figure something out about him.

"Is there a reason you were following me?" This seemed to confuse Harry even more and Malfoy almost chuckled at the puzzled look on the raven's face. Green eyes narrowed slightly and his back straightened, loosing the look of relaxation.

"I wasn't following you, Malfoy. I was merely taking a walk and you happened to be in my way." The Gryffindor sneered as he took a step closer to Malfoy. Now it was Malfoy's turn to glare and his silver orbs blazed as he also took a step closer to his enemy.

"Then how did you know what to think when you walked past the wall?" This surprised Harry and Draco enjoyed watching the raven loose some of his edge as shock took over his features.

"How do you know about that? No one's supposed to know about it." Malfoy merely smirked his response and stroked his wand in his pocket. Harry took a threatening step forward and the felt a slight flutter in his stomach. _What the hell was that? _Draco thought as his eyes widened slightly, showing his emotions at the response his body had gotten at having Potter closer.

Harry saw this time of weakness as an opportunity and he took two quick steps forward, closing the distance between Draco and himself. He stood over the blonde, his breath coming in quick gasps as he looked into the shocked eyes of his enemy, his _**beloved **_enemy. He fought with himself for a moment, contemplating the consequences of what he had been longing to do for ages. His body won as his hand reached up and his fingers tangled in thick, blonde strands. Malfoy gulped.

"Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing?" the blonde growled menacingly, happy to hear that his voice came out steady and even when he felt the complete opposite. He fought the urge to step into Harry's warmth and had to fight to keep his feet firmly planted in one spot. He saw Harry smile briefly, a look of fear flashing through his eyes momentarily, before he leaned in next to his ear.

"This," he whispered huskily in the blonde's ear before planting his lips firmly against Draco's. For a moment, Draco merely stood there, shell shocked and slightly angry. Shocked because, well, Harry had just kissed him… was still kissing him. And angry because he actually liked it. Resisting the urge to reply, Draco gripped the material at the raven's chest and pushed him forcefully back so that he was sent stumbling for a moment.

When he regained his balance he turned angry eyes on the blonde and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a look of pure rejection entering every physical trait of his body. He turned to walk away when he heard footsteps coming from around the corner and the rustle of thick material. Panicking, the raven walked quickly to Draco, grabbing his shirt sleeve and walking quickly to the door in the wall. Draco fought to gain control of his body again as Potter dragged him along behind him. As the door shut behind them, Draco finally managed to shake Potter off and he turned to him in fury.

"What the fuck Potter?" Harry looked at the floor, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"I heard footsteps and panicked. Is that a problem Malfoy?" Harry tried to add some of his normal sneer into his voice but he could tell he failed miserably when Malfoy scoffed.

"I wasn't talking about your lack of courage Gryffindor. I was talking about the kiss." Harry's face turned red, but he looked up into Draco's eyes defiantly. He took a step forward, his hands in fists and a blush covering his entire face. Just then, the room's décor caught Draco's eye and he looked around, his mouth falling open to form a small 'o' shape.

"What the hell were you thinking about when you passed that wall Potter?!" Draco said in slight alarm and yet he couldn't help but be slightly curious and… turned on?

"Heh… about that. You weren't supposed to actually come in here…" Harry trailed off, his blush growing as he looked around the room as if it had betrayed him. Malfoy thought for a moment and then quickly gasped, eyeing the Gryffindor with a new found respect.

"You weren't thinking of me were you?" Harry eyed the blonde, trying to calculate his reaction. He shrugged lightly, realizing that there wasn't much that could embarrass him further at the moment. Draco started to open his mouth to reply and Harry closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for whatever reaction Draco was planning on throwing at him. Except that the reaction he got was the one he was sure would never come.

Harry felt warm, soft lips press lightly to his and his eyes flew open, staring at the boy standing in front of him. Intense grey met surprised green as the boys' lips parted and they eyed each other thoughtfully. Harry looked at Draco for another minute before plunging forward, slamming his lips forcefully against the blonde's. Draco made a squeak of surprise as he lost his balance and they fell to the floor, never letting their lips part. Harry chuckled above him and crawled over him, straddling his hips, their lips in a fierce battle.

The raven gasped when he felt a silky tongue swipe across his lips and parted his lips, sucking the wet appendage into his awaiting mouth. He basked in Malfoy taste, which was a mix of warm butter and pumpkin juice. He played with the blonde's tongue thoroughly before pushing his own into the inviting warmth. As their tongue's continued to fight for dominance, Harry's hand moved up and down Draco's chest. His fingers began to work quickly on the buttons of the blonde's shirt and he growled when his fingers kept tripping over them.

Draco chuckled and broke the kiss, ripping his shirt open the rest of the way, sending buttons flying in all directions. His fingers then reached Harry's shirt and he quickly pulled it roughly over the raven's head. His fingers found a pink nipple and he began to message it, pulling guttural noises from the boy straddling him. He leaned up and swirled his tongue around the other pink nub, rubbing it until it became hard. Harry moaned lightly and stared down at Malfoy as he detached himself from the hard nubs.

When Harry's stillness began to annoy Draco, he bucked his hips up, his erection hitting the underside of Harry's clothed balls. A loud moan ripped from the raven's throat causing a giggle to depart from Draco's lips. He reached into his pocket quickly and grabbed his wand, pulling it out and holding it in front of him, much to Harry's horror. He smirked lightly and then pointed it towards the walls, whispering a sound barrier spell to stop any noise from escaping the stone walls.

When he looked back up, Harry was looking at him mischievously. Draco face paled slightly, he had had a lot of bad experiences with that expression. However, suddenly a low groan was ripped from his throat as Harry dragged his pants off him, bringing his silk boxers down with them. The friction that the movement made over his erection caused a shiver to run up his spine and his back arched in pleasure. Harry's smirk widened and he grabbed the hard flesh in his hand tightly and gave a testing stroke. Draco gasped and pushed up into his hand, obviously giving the raven the response he was looking for.

Harry released Draco, earning himself a deadly growl and a glare. He winked at the blonde and moved his hands down to the buttons on his trousers. Draco stared, transfixed, as nimble fingers unzipped the zipper and black pants began to slide down tan legs. The blonde licked his lips as a patch of coarse, black curls were revealed, followed closely by a large, weeping cock. Without realizing what he was doing, Malfoy sprang forward, knocking Harry backwards and smothering his lips with rough kisses. When he pulled back, Harry's lips were swollen and red. His head was roughly pushed down so that he was poked in the chin by the raven's ever growing arousal. Malfoy quickly sucked the head in between his own swollen lips and sucked lightly.

Above him, the Gryffindor moaned loudly as he wrapped his fingers into Draco's soft hair. He pulled tightly as Draco ran his tongue up the underside of Harry's cock, earning another husky moan. As the blonde rubbed his tongue along the raven's slit, he felt Harry begin to expand in his mouth and he quickly pulled his mouth away, getting a sharp tug on his hair.

"Not yet, Potter." Draco nearly moaned at the image before him. He looked up Harry's body, his eyes passing over his raised cock and hardened nipples. He smirked at the bruising mark on the raven's neck that he had left and let his eyes trail up to meet green eyes covered by strands of dark hair. He became lost in a forest of green until he found himself on his back and he felt something being shoved into his tight entrance. A loud squeak protruded from his lips as he tried to adjust himself to the sudden intrusion. At the same time he looked over his body to shoot a deadly glare at the boy in between his legs.

As a response, Harry shoved another finger in and began a scissoring motion, stretching Malfoy as quickly but gently as he could. After a few moments he slid a third finger in and began to search for the sack of nerves located deep within the pale boy.

"Nngh!" Malfoy's sight was suddenly covered in stars and he was only slightly aware of the noises escaping his mouth as Harry's fingers continued to abuse his prostate. When the blonde's walls began to tighten, Harry slowed his pace and then removed his fingers completely. Draco panted beneath him, his chest rising and falling in quick gasps of air.

Harry looked inquiringly down at Draco and when he received a nod he quickly placed himself at the blonde's entrance, not even bothering with any type of lubrication. He hesitated a moment before rocking forward and burying himself deep within the blonde. Draco let out a scream as his back arched in a strange mix of pain and pleasure. His hands scraped at the bed sheets as he tried to release some of the tension in his lower regions. He opened his eyes to look at Harry and he saw him above him, his eyes shut and a look of pure pleasure transforming his features. After the blonde managed to relax, he clenched himself slightly around the raven, giving him permission to continue.

Harry eagerly complied as he pulled out of the incredible heat and rocked forward, burying himself balls deep and repeating the actions. As he quickened his pace he grabbed Draco's leg under his knee and threw his leg over his shoulder, angling deeper into the blonde, searching for that one spot.

"Gnn Ha-Harry!" _Found it. _Harry thought triumphantly as he basked in the sound of Draco's groans and shouts. He would never admit it, but having Draco call him by his first name had only turned him on even more.

Harry removed his hand from Draco's thigh and wrapped it around his bobbing length, keeping rhythm with his thrusts. He let out a strangled cry when Draco began to meet him thrust for thrust. Soon they were moving erratically together, the bed shaking underneath the constant change in weight. Harry allowed his head to roll back as a particularly loud moan escaped his bruised lips and his eyes fell shut. Below him, Draco began to shudder and his entrance became ever tighter.

"Mmm… Ha…. Harrrrry… I can't… I can't anym-ore." Two thrusts later and Draco slammed himself down onto Harry once more.

"NNGHH! HARRY!" Harry stared with lust filled eyes as Draco's cock splashed his seed over both of their chests. Draco simultaneously tightened around Harry's cock and he saw stars as he gave one last thrust and fell, his seed filling the blonde beneath him. He milked himself for all he was worth before shuddering once more and falling on top of the pale boy beneath him. He slipped his cock slowly from Draco's entrance, receiving a tired moan and a kiss to his forehead. As Draco's eyes began to slip closed he felt Harry's seed dribble from his bottom and he felt Harry cleaning him. Before he knew it everything was black and he was sleeping peacefully.

*`~~`*

Draco woke with a start and was aware of a heavy weight on top of him. His eyes met a head of dark raven hair and he smiled lovingly before stroking the boy's hair. He felt Harry sigh against his chest and he chuckled when he grumbled 'five more minutes.' He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy on top of him and closed his eyes again, enjoying how content he felt. Just before he slipped back into the world of dreams he heard Harry whisper something quietly against his chest that sounded remotely like jackass. Malfoy smiled and chuckled, he never changed.


End file.
